Power of Dragons and Demons
by Tyxlaog
Summary: During the Chunin Exams, another village participated. A village made up of humans with dragon souls. The Village Hidden among the Dragon. After the exams, three Dragon nins get transfered to Konoha as a peace agreement. The first NarutoFireborn crossover
1. Chapter 1

AN: for the main team from the village I made up the main character will specialize in taijutsu while the other two will specialize in genjutsu and ninjutsu and they will be introduced in that order.

Saken Nunakan was a member of the Hidden Dragon Village. As a ninja of the Hidden Dragon, he was not human. He was a scion; a human with a dragon soul.

Saken was grateful for having lived in the Hidden Dragon Village. If he was raised in a different village he probably would have been weaker as a ninja, but as it was, the Hidden Dragon Village was so small, that the ninjas of the Hidden Dragon Village were immensely powerful. On a one-on-one fight between a Hidden Dragon ninja and a ninja from another village the Hidden Dragon was almost guaranteed to win. The only thing that made the Hidden Dragon Village weaker than the others was the fact that there were barely one thousand members of the Hidden Dragon Village including non-ninjas.

"Hey Saken!"

Saken looked down from the tree he was in at the person who called him. He smiled when he saw it was one of his teammates and one of his best friends.

"Yeah Zaki?" Saken called down.

"Get down here! We were supposed to meet Dakuro-sensei half an hour ago!" Zaki Nakao shouted up to Saken. Saken jumped out of the tree he was in and landed next to his friend. Zaki was a tanned genin whose dragon soul was a serpent dragon that was a master of plant and animal life, a skill that passed onto his human form. Saken's dragon soul was one of the few dragons that didn't have wings. His was a dire dragon, the ultimate predator. One of his draconic powers was the ability to create and mold storms like a potter would with clay.

"There you two are!"

Zaki and Saken froze at the sound of their final teammate. Sawa Hashiwa was a young woman that no one wanted to get mad. Her drake dragon soul had fire hot enough to give the flames of Hell a run for their money, and a temper to match. Unfortunately for everyone around her, both of those traits also came with her into her human form.

"Hey Sawa, what's up?" Saken asked in a nervous tone.

"We were supposed to meet Dakuro half an hour ago. We were selected along with Owaken's team to go to Konoha for the Chuunin Exams!"

Zaki and Saken's heads perked up. This was the first time that their village competed in the Chuunin Exams with other villages.

Naruto and his cell had just walked into room 301. Naruto and Sakura's mouths dropped as they saw the sheer number of genin there.

"There are so many people here." Sakura breathed.

"Yup, first time I've seen so many ninja all in one place," a voice from behind them said.

The three turned around to see a group of six behind them with their forehead protectors all depicting a dragon.

_'I don't recognize that village symbol,'_ Naruto thought.

"What village are you from," Sakura asked friendly.

"We're from the Hidden Dragon Village. I'm Saken Nunakan and these two here are my teammates Zaki Nakao and Sawa Hashiwa," Saken said introducing himself and his team.

"We're also from the Hidden Dragon Village. I'm Kepsek Vask and my teammates Deshko Nustva and Kela Bastko," another person from the other group of three said.

"Since when has the Hidden Dragon ever competed with other villages in the Chuunin Exams?" Sasuke asked in a cold tone.

"This is the first time," Saken answered in an even colder tone.

Sasuke just turned around and walked away.

"Keep an eye on him, I get a feeling he'll be dangerous later on," Saken whispered to the other members of his village.

(I'm skipping forward to the preliminaries. Just imagine that Saken's team made it there first and the other Hidden Dragon team didn't pass. Also, Kabuto DOES NOT resign.)

"First match! Sawa Hashiwa vs. Gaara."

Saken and Zaki wished Sawa good luck as they headed up to the stands with the other genin. Once they were at their spots in the stands, the two looked back into the arena.

"You may start when you're ready," the announcer said.

Once the announcer got out of the way, Sawa flung her hand out and a shuriken flew out towards the sand ninja. A few feet before it hit him though, a wall of sand appeared and caught it. Saken raised an eyebrow and chuckled.

"What's so funny? Gaara is going to slaughter her," the male member of Gaara's team asked.

"You don't know what Sawa's specialty is. Tell me, do you know what happens to sand when it is heated past a certain point?" Saken asked.

"It turns into glass," a leaf genin with pink hair answered confused.

"Yup, and Sawa has the ability to generate fires hot enough to give the flames of Hell a run for their money."

The other sand ninjas present looked at Sawa shocked.

'_If that's true, then Gaara can't beat her since sand is all he knows,'_ the sand Jounin thought.

Sawa just smirked as she figured out who her opponent was. He had the sand demon sealed inside him. Knowing how people tended to ignore possible weaknesses when they saw an incredible advantage, he probably only knew how to use sand. And she had defeated this demon in her past life before.

She knew that in order to beat him, she'd need to partially change into her dragon form in order to withstand the heat of her flames herself. So be it.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Sawa screamed as an invisible vortex appeared around her.

"That's interesting," Saken remarked.

"What's interesting?" Naruto asked.

"She's going through a partial transformation. The main source of a Hidden Dragon Village ninja's power is our dragon souls. Because of the fact that our souls are those of dragons, we are able to transform into what our old bodies used to be like. Considering that Sawa is transforming is that she plans to use fire that if she didn't would be to hot for her in a human form."

"Wait back up, what do you mean you guys have dragon souls?"

"The Hidden Dragon Village is made up of solely people that have dragon souls, even the non-ninjas. On a one vs. one basis, a Hidden Dragon ninja is almost guaranteed to win against a ninja of any of the other villages, the only reason we are not the strongest is for a very simple reason…"

"What they have in power, they lack in numbers," Kakashi finished.

"There are barely one thousand people in the Hidden Dragon Village, including the non-ninjas. Because of our lack of numbers, our village has the strongest ninjas and we are the only 'hidden' village," Saken continued.

By now Sawa was covered in scales, a pair of wings, and a draconic head. Gaara just pointed his arm out at her and a blast of sand shot towards her.

_'STOP NOW GAARA!'_ a voice inside Gaara's head shouted.

Gaara stopped the sand and sent back to the voice, _'Why?'_

_'I recognize this girl; she was a dragon in the past, one that was able to defeat me easily. She might not have as easy of a job but we can not beat her. Surrender and live to fight another day.'_

Gaara raised his hand above his head and said, "I surrender."

There was silence for a few seconds while everyone started in shock. Sawa changed back to her normal form as Gaara as surrounded by sand before reappearing next to his team members.

"Winner, Sawa Hashiwa."

Sawa leapt up to the stands next to her teammates and smirked.

"Guess he recognized me," she said.

"Second match! Saken Nunakan vs. Rock Lee!"

A foot shot past Saken's face from a Leaf nin next to him. After listening to a little bit of what that nin said, Saken turned to his team mates and said, "I think that's the guy I'll be fighting."

Without saying anything else, Saken crouched down and leaped up an impressive distance, even to the Anbu present. Saken landed in the arena and shattered the ground he landed on at the same time as his opponent jumped into the arena.

"I wish the best of luck to you," Saken said before standing and turning around to face his opponent in a relaxed stance before taking a bottle out of a hip pouch can taking the cork off.

"BEGIN!"

Lee charged at Saken who quickly chugged down the bottle and lurched backwards, dodging Lee's punch.

Up in the stands, Zaki and Sawa groaned.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"Saken is using a Taijutsu style his family invented. It is incredibly effective but also incredibly controversial," Zaki answered.

"Wait; is this Saken from _the_ Nunakan Clan, the Taijutsu specialists?" Kakashi asked.

"Yup," Sawa answered as Saken kept dodging Lee's attacks and looking like a drunk in the process.

"What was in that bottle he drank earlier?" Naruto asked.

"A very potent wine."

"But consuming alcohol dulls a ninja's reflexes and weakens him, why would he purposely drink some?" Sakura asked in a confused tone.

"There is one Taijutsu style that is different. It is commonly known as the Drunken Fist where the one using it mimics movements of a drunk to catch his opponent off guard and they actually benefit from drinking alcohol," Gai answered.

Meanwhile down in the arena, Lee had yet to make one hit on Saken who decided to end with the Drunken Fist and launched a punch into Lee's gut that sent him flying into the wall. It was Saken's turn to be caught off guard as Lee charged out of the dust cloud and kicked Saken in his gut which caused Saken to go flying into the opposite wall.

"That's really impressive; I've never seen _anyone _hit Saken with just Taijutsu. I do have one question though," Zaki said before turning to Gai, "why is he only using Taijutsu?"

"Lee has no ninjutsu or genjutsu abilities. He has only Taijutsu," Gai responded.

"I must admit," Saken said as the walked out of the cloud created when he hit the wall, grabbing everyone's attention. "I underestimated you; I can tell from the power of that one kick if I stayed in this form I would not have an easy time beating you."

Everyone who knew of the power of the Hidden Dragon ninjas gasped. Neji stared at Lee, how had he grown that powerful, with just taijutsu?

Saken smirked before parts of his body shifted and morphed. His legs inverted while his mouth lengthened and grew scales. A tail grew out behind him and his hands shifted as they grew claws.

Lee quickly charged, catching Saken off guard again, and threw a punch at Saken. Saken leapt back and latched onto the wall above his hole. Saken turned his head up to the sky and let out a powerful roar. The clouds in the sky darkened and more rolled in as thunder clapped and lightning arched across the sky.

"What's going on?" Naruto yelled.

"Saken has the ability to manipulate storms like a potter does with clay," Zaki answered.

"What can't he do?"

"Saken has the soul of one of the few flightless dragons. His dragon was the ultimate predator; as long as it was on the ground, it wasn't safe from him. One of the only creatures that didn't lose in a fight against him was the Kyubi. Saken lost but still managed to get the Kyubi's respect."

Down in the arena, Saken's respect for Lee continues to grow as he kept managing to dodge his lightning bolts. This Leaf-nin was very impressive. Lee leapt onto the tip of the stone fingers when his sensei shouted, "Lee take them off!"

"But Gai-sensei, you said only to take them off if people precious to me are in danger," Lee shouted back.

"That's okay, I'm giving you permission this one time."

Lee smiled before sitting one the fingers and taking off his leg warmers to reveal some weights on his forelegs before taking them off and standing back up. Lee then dropped them and each created a large dust cloud when they hit the ground.

Saken was amazed; this kid was able to move as fast as he was even with those weights on? Saken didn't have much more time to think as the Leaf nin he was fighting seemed to disappear. Saken lurched back to dodge a punch from the now faster Lee. After a few minutes of Saken dodging he was thanking whatever god was out there for his dragon abilities. If he didn't have them he would have been almost beaten by now.

Using one of his few jutsu-like abilities, Saken slammed his tail on the ground and a ring of energy burst from him. Lee leapt up over the ring and spent towards Saken…right into a lighting bolt.

"It's finished," Saken stated as he jumped onto the arena floor.

"Lee! Use it!" Gai shouted down from the stands.

Saken looked up at Gai before sniffing and getting a shocked look on his face. Lee then charged out of the cloud that the lightning bolt created and kicked Saken under the chin, sending him flying. Lee then appeared behind Saken and wrapped his bandages around him. He then gripped the wrapped up Saken and aimed them head first towards the ground.

"An impressive technique, I am amazed that you are this strong with your lack of ninjutsu or genjutsu ability. However, I still have a card I haven't played." Saken said before spines shot out of Saken's body ripping the bandages on him, purposely not hitting Lee. Saken then roared as he broke free from Lee's bandages before kicking him in the stomach, sending Lee flying to the ground.

Lee landed with a crash a few feet away from where Saken landed in a crouch. Saken stood up and walked over to where Lee was struggling to stand up. Saken's hand started to glow green as he approached Lee. Saken pulled his glowing fist back and launched it towards Lee's forehead…only to place it gently on the top of his head as Saken started to use a healing jutsu.

"That's really odd," Sawa muttered up in the stands.

"What's he doing to bushy brow?" Naruto asked.

"Saken is using a healing jutsu; he only does that if his opponent has his respect. That in itself is a hard thing to get," Zaki answered the blond.

By now Lee was standing and looking amazed at his opponent.

"I'm having too much fun to let this end now, stop holding back, go all out on me if you want to win," Saken told Lee.

Lee glanced at Gai, silently asking for permission. Gai nodded, which caused Lee to smile. Lee cried out for a moment before shouting, "Second Gate: Release!" (I don't remember what it really is and am too lazy to look it up so bear with me)

Saken's eyes widened. He was releasing his Inner Gates? Saken smirked before clutching his body as he transformed further. He was now halfway transformed to his dragon form. His head resembled that of a scaled tiger, his arms ended with claws, he legs were inverted, a thick tail with a blade on the end whipped back and forth behind him, and his entire body was covered in scales.

Both blurred for a moment before briefly reappearing at different locations, always just enough for the audience to see a punch or kick collide. Zaki checked his wrist watch and let out a low whistle, "Ten minutes, and Saken is one of the best genins of the Hidden Dragon Village."

Then Saken and Lee collided, both holding the other's fist. The two pushed back and forth before Saken smirked and pulled Lee towards him and bit down on Lee's shoulder and stabbing Lee in the gut with the blade on his tail. Saken let go of Lee and gently laid the genin on the ground.

"Lee!" Gai shouted as he leapt down into the arena. Saken walked away as he changed back to his human form.

"I didn't do any lethal damage," Saken shouted behind him.

Gai almost cried when the medic nins said that the damage from Saken's bite and tail missed any major arteries or organs.

(The rest of the fights are the same and Zaki barely lost to Kabuto because of Kabuto's chakra scalpels.)

As Naruto walked out of the arena, he saw the team from the Dragon Village heading towards him.

"Naruto Uzumaki right?" the guy who beat Lee asked.

"Yeah." Naruto answered.

"Can we talk to you in private?"

"About?"

"Something I don't think any of us want overheard."

Naruto nodded as he followed the three. Soon the four were on top of a roof near the wall surrounding Kohnoha.

"So Naruto, how long have you had the Kyuubi in you?" Saken asked, not looking at Naruto.

"How do you know?" Naruto asked astonished.

"I didn't, you just told me. I guessed that because my dragon soul did fight the Kyuubi once and I was able to recognize a bit of his scent coming through you."

"So what do you want?"

Saken looked at Naruto out of the corner of his eyes as Sawa and Zaki sat down to Naruto's right and front.

"I believe that we can help you learn how to use the Kyuubi's chakra. It shouldn't be all that different than the training that every member of the Hidden Dragon Village goes through as a child. That is when we learn how to use our dragon souls."

"Alright! When do we start?!"

"Tomorrow. Just to warn you, this training will not be easy. Some of the children don't survive it though those are less than five every ten years."

(one month later)

Naruto leapt on the tree branches towards the arena from the place where his training with the Dragon ninjas took place. The training was harsh. For the first week they had him do just physical training. The second week involved drawing out and controlling the Kyuubi's chakra. The third week involved using the demon's chakra. The final week was learning a Summoning jutsu the three gave him. The jutsu wasn't a summoning contract for dragons, surprisingly enough. It was a contract for ancient relatives of dragons called dinosaurs.

When Naruto managed to summon the boss, the dinosaur was massive with a large sail on its back.

_Flashback_

_Naruto pumped all of the chakra he could into the jutsu. There was a poof of smoke and when it cleared Naruto was standing on the head of a black spinosaurus who grumbled, "Saken, why did you summon me? There's nothing to fight here."_

_"Actually I didn't summon you scale bag! The kid on your head did!" Saken shouted up._

_The dinosaur's eyes rolled up to the now 5'6'', black-clothed Naruto._

_"This brat? You've got to be kidding me. There's no way this shrimp was able to summon me."_

_"Even if his tenant defeated me in the past?"_

_"You mean to tell me that this brat's got that fur-bag demon kitsune in him?"_

_**"I resent that comment!"** the Kyuubi shouted in Naruto's mind._

_"Hey I summoned you so doesn't that mean that you need to obey me?" Naruto shouted._

_"You have no idea how summoning contracts work do you kid?" the spinosaur asked._

_"No."_

_"You have to pass a test decided by me_, _Rakous, the Lord of the Dinosaurs. I think that you will have to stay on my head for thirty minutes. Starting now!"_

_With that, Rakous started shaking his head and doing everything possible to shake Naruto off. _

_(30 minutes later)_

_Naruto finally went flying off the dinosaur's head who chuckled._

_"Barely kid. You went flying just as the last minute passed. You pass; you may summon my kin at any time."_

_The large dinosaur disappeared in a burst of smoke as Naruto was caught by the scruff of the neck by Saken._

_End Flashback_

The group arrived to the arena and shook hands.

"Good luck Naruto, you'll need it if you face either of us," Saken said with a smirk.

"Good luck to you too," Naruto said to Saken and Sawa.


	2. Sorry!

I'm sorry to say to all of my fans that I simply can not continue any of my fics anytime in the near future. I simply can not bring myself to work on them. I won't use school as an excuse since I just got out of school for the summer. I just can't find the inspiration to write them. Until I get that inspiration back, all of my stories are on hold. I may give updates every now and then but they will be months in between if at all.


End file.
